Aunt and Uncle Orange
Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Kwon Sung-hyeok (Korean) Tomasz Jarosz (Polish) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian) Arturo Castañeda (Latin American Spanish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #F6E877 |headerfontcolor = #96E665}} Aunt and Uncle Orange are the married Earth pony aunt and uncle of Applejack in the Apple family. They are simply called by their titles-and-shared-name Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange both in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in Gameloft's mobile game, while the latter Orange is called by that as well as his individual name Mosely Orange in various merchandise. Development and designs Uncle Orange shares his mane style and coat and eye colors with S04E10 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, and sometimes shares his design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1. Aunt Orange resembles "Primrose". IDW comics writer Ted Anderson has stated regarding the My Little Pony Annual 2013 Equestria Girls story "Since my original plan was to retell 'The Cutie Mark Chronicles' in EqG form, I wanted to reuse the characters from AJ's story, Aunt and Uncle Orange. However, it was pointed out that AJ being in the same school as her aunt and uncle was really friggin' weird! So that was nixed" and "originally I wanted aunt and uncle Orange to be the antagonists for the book, but it was pointed out that being in the same grade as your aunt and uncle was ... well, odd. So Babs and her sister took over the roles instead (even though, as others pointed out, it's also odd to have Babs be in high school before AJ)." On November 29, 2012, prior to a magazine listing Aunt and Uncle Orange as Babs Seed's aunt and uncle,UK magazine show writer Cindy Morrow was asked whether Babs is Aunt and Uncle Orange's daughter and replied, "not that I know of?" Depiction in the series Season one Aunt and Uncle Orange first appear in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. When Applejack goes to Manehattan and is taken by her aunt and uncle, the two are amused by her country mannerisms and introduce her to the city's high society. As Applejack greets the social elite of Manehattan, Aunt Orange compliments her on her learned speech but later attempts to save face when Applejack embarrasses herself. Season three In Apple Family Reunion, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear at Sweet Apple Acres shortly before Raise This Barn, and they appear in the family photo at the song's end. Season four In Simple Ways, Uncle Orange makes a non-speaking appearance at the Ponyville train station as Twilight Sparkle and Rarity await the arrival of Trenderhoof. In Trade Ya!, Aunt and Uncle Orange make separate non-speaking appearances at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In Equestria Games, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear as spectators of the titular event at the Crystal Empire. Season five Aunt Orange briefly appears outside the Canterlot library in Amending Fences. In Made in Manehattan, Aunt Orange walks at night with Babs Seed along a Manehattan street. Depiction in Equestria Girls An Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk at the Canterlot Mall is briefly featured in Dance Magic. Other depictions Books IDW comics cover A shows the back of Uncle Orange's head a square left of Applejack. On page 18, Aunt Orange makes a non-speaking appearance at the Ponyville Flea Market. On page 21, Aunt and Uncle Orange appear in the post-story epilogue. On pages 2-3, the Oranges appear in line at Apple Con 45. Storybooks Aunt and Uncle Orange appear in the My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Quest adaptation of The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Aunt and Uncle Orange are available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game, and Aunt Orange serves as a boss battle helper during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event. Uncle Orange was added to the Android version of the game on February 7, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on February 14, 2013, and has the in-game description "Applejack's high-society uncle from Manehattan." Aunt Orange was added to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on April 15, 2013, and has the in-game description "Applejack's high-society Aunt from Manehattan. She is married to Uncle Orange." While they both live in Sweet Apple Acres now, prior to the Sweet Apple Acres update, due to an oversight, Uncle Orange lived in Ponyville and Aunt Orange in Canterlot. Merchandise Uncle Mosely Orange is depicted with the same design as Big McIntosh in the fourth, sixth, eighth, tenth, and thirteenth waves of mystery pack toys and collector cards, the English/French/German/Spanish/Portuguese/Italian/Dutch/Swedish/Danish/Greek/Polish/Turkish/Russian versions of the first two of which name him Mosely Orange and state that he respectively "loves parties!" and "loves fancy parties!", the English-only versions of the first four of which name him Mosely Orange with a trademark symbol and state that he "loves to have fancy parties!", and the English-only and English/French/Spanish/Portuguese versions of the fifth one of which name him Uncle Orange with a trademark symbol and state, "He loves parties!" Aunt and Uncle Orange appear together on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art prints "All Of Apple Acres" and "Apple Family Portrait", both of which are by the same artist, who has stated regarding the latter art print "yes the Oranges looked like this on the episode photo and I thought it was funny to keep them this way XD". The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''AUNT ORANGE and UNCLE ORANGE are Applejack's family that live in Manehattan. They're city ponies who giggle at good ol' country folk. But that's okay. They're still family just the same.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * References pl:Ciocia i Wujek Orange ru:Дядя и Тётя Орандж Category:Apple family Category:Supporting characters